Treasured Nights
by NFS LOVER
Summary: As a Chief's wife, it is expected to remain behind and lead the village while your husband travels abroad for meetings. But it does it take its toll, and for Astrid it become nearly unbearable. However, just as being alone for certain periods of time seems bad, its those nights that he returns on that make it worth the wait, as Astrid is about to find out on her birthday night.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello my loyal readers. This is just another one-shot between our two favourite characters. I felt the need to write this chapter ever since I didn't want the ideas collecting dust in my mind. So here it is. Also, this is supposed to take place after the sequel that I will begin shortly after I'm done with the _The Past Defines The Future_. It doesn't have any spoilers except for the obvious one from HTTYD 2. **

Sleep was a hard commodity to come by these days since he left. She had been tossing, turning - lying straight on her back, stomach, sides - you name it, and yet she couldn't fall asleep. It had been this way ever since he left nearly four weeks ago on a gathering of the Chiefs. The gathering was held every two years. A time where all the Chiefs of the Archipelago and from the mainland convened and discussed about the matters facing the tribe, region and their culture as a whole. The most sought after topic this time was dragons. Ever since their tribe had first incorporated dragons into everyday life four years ago, and with all the attacks they faced in the year following, word spread to every single tribe like wildfire. The late Chief, Stoick the Vast, had refused to discuss such matters with other tribal leaders, standing by his argument that they were not ready to learn about them. Of course the leaders were displeased, but some leaders such as the Meathead Chief and Bog Burglars Chieftess, managed to understand his point of view, and with long hours of discussion with the others, decided that whenever they thought was the right time to teach them, they would.

That was Hiccup's task this meeting.

It had been three years since his father's passing and the war with Drago. Life on Berk was tough, but after a few months, everything had returned to normal. People continued to miss their Chief. He was a man that could never be forgotten. His strong leadership, loyalty and sacrifice for his tribe would go down in the history books of Vikings. His legacy carried on by his people, his friends ... his wife and his son, who was filling his shoes at the gathering of Chiefs. He truly did wish that his wife could join him on this ground-breaking occasion.

Except she was the one who convinced him that someone needed to stay behind and protect Berk. He did bring his mother in the conversation, explaining how she was the former Chieftess of the tribe and that she could look after Berk in his stead. However, Astrid did bring up a good point that he himself very well knew - that his mother was missing for over eighteen years and that she wasn't as experienced as before. Especially for the new Berk. So with a passionate kiss and loving hug, he had bid farewell to Astrid, and along with Toothless, Ripper and Bladewing, departed for Atlaka, the home of Vikings.

Immediately that same night, Astrid regretted her decision of not going along with her husband. The bed felt alien to her; she wouldn't feel the warmth of him next to her while she slept, the warmth that signaled love, protection, a friend, trust ... home. To help cope with his absence, she normally slept with one of his shirts on, or holding it. But she had to be strong for the people she would be leaving in his absence ... And she had to do it for him as well. She'd tell him everything that happened in the two weeks that he'd be gone. Well ... that's what she was hoping to do thirteen days ago.

He had sent her a message via his Terrible Terror, Sharpshot. The dragon had waited for her in their house, immediately flying into her hands for attention once she had opened the door. She only laughed at the dragon's love for attention, before pulling the note attached to his leg, taking a seat by the hearth, placing him on her lap, and proceeded to pat him while reading the note. Apparently he was needed to stay longer, but he never outlined how many more days he'd be staying there. Of course she did voice her displeasure at the situation, but said she understood. So, signing off with a heartfelt 'Love you' and writing how she couldn't wait for his return, she sent Sharpshot on his way back to his master.

But tonight was something else special. A party was thrown for her in the Great Hall, celebrating her twenty fourth birthday. Of course, Berk threw an extravagant party, since it was for the Chieftess, no less. All her friends were there - Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruff, Fishlegs, Valka and Eret. Even Heather had arrived for the occasion with her and Ripper's three year old son. Everything did go off without a hitch. And she even picked up her own special present from the weavers of Berk.

"Hello Mrs. Ackerson" she said when she visited the elderly lady's workshop.

"Hello, my dear. Looking as radiant as ever" she had remarked upon seeing the young blonde. "Here to pick up your 'special' gift?" she asked with a wink and knowing smile, walking to the storage room where she kept her many cloths and ready orders.

"Well, a girl has to treat herself sometime or the other. And what better time than her own birthday?" she put the question out there as she waited at the counter, her hands reaching to her hip to get the back of coins for the payment.

"Oh no dear, that's perfectly fine. Consider it a birthday present" Mrs. Ackerson said as she returned with a wrapped-leather package. "And, how is this not a birthday present for the man?" she asked, placing it on the counter.

"It depends on whose perspective it is doesn't it?" Astrid had countered, taking the package.

"Either way, I'm sure you'll both love it, Hiccup especially" she said with a wink, laughing along with Astrid.

"I do hope he's speechless when he sees me in it. Thank you once again, Mrs. Ackerson. Have a good night" she bid the seamstress farewell. Mrs. Ackerson waved goodbye after her. The two were relatively close. She was good friends with her mother and she had made Astrid's wedding dress from scratch and it was clear that she had dedicated so much time to it, that it had actually left Hiccup speechless the moment he saw her walking up to him.

The walk back to their house was quiet. It was well past midnight and most of the Vikings were returning to their homes after a whole night and afternoon of partying. It was one of those common, extremely cold nights on Berk that everyone was used to, but still didn't stop them from keeping warm. Astrid had her fur hood up, retaining the heat to her face as she hiked back from the seamstress to their house. She stopped briefly at the dragon stable built beside their house to say goodnight to Stormfly before walking inside, and locking the door behind her. She placed the package on a chair in front of the hearth and made haste to relight another fire and drive away the cold from the room. She sighed happily as the warmth of the fire began to take effect, achieving her desired outcome. She unclipped her fur hood from her metal shoulder guards and let it drop to one of the chairs while she took the package upstairs to unwrap it.

She made herself sitting on the bed's edge while she unwrapped the package. What she saw was stunning. She pulled out the top part. A beautiful, silk made top with long sleeves and started just under her shoulders, meaning when worn, her shoulders would be bare for the world to see. The whole top in fact started just an inch and a half below her shoulders. The 'neckline' continued from the shoulders to above her chest, taking the shape of a curved V just above her breasts. The top ended just below her chest as well, showing plenty of her pristine mid-riff. The skirt was simple; just needed to be slid on and tightened at the hips. The length of it was only a quarter of her thighs, with a small cut on each side to make sure it was easier to get into position and move around.

"I really hope he likes it" she said to herself. "Wait ... I should just try it on" she suggested. It would give her a chance to see how she would look in it first up. She removed her fur boots, along with her metal shoulder guards, placing them on her dressing table. Next was her red tunic. She didn't know what Hiccup found so appealing when she removed. Well ... maybe she did that sometimes she did it in a slow, seductive way. She did it because it brought on such awe and amazement and lust in her lover's eyes when she did. It would bring lust and wanting in any man's eyes for that matter, but she only strived to get those emotions out of her husband. She enjoyed the look on his face when he removes her tunic for her. The way she sees his eyes trail over her like she's the only food he hasn't seen in years. Next were her leggings. She remembers the times where she would purposely bend over and remove them at an agonizingly slow pace that would prompt him to move her to a table to bend her over and take her. She pulled the top to her chest, seeing if it could be worn along with her breast bindings. However, even with how tight her bindings were tied, this top wasn't meant to have any clothing underneath it. So, she reached her hands skillfully behind her back and undid them, allowing the warmth of the air of her bed chamber reach them. She quickly placed the top on, immediately finding that it was _just _right. It outlined her breasts perfectly, along with every single detail of her arms and upper portion. Next to come off her were her panties. She quickly slid on the extremely light skirt. When she looked herself in the mirror they had, she honestly didn't know how to describe it - sexy, beautiful, enchanting maybe? Seductive? That aside though, she loved the job Mrs. Ackerson had done. The long sleeves that went up to her wrist outlined her arm perfectly, as if the silk had molded with her skin itself. The skirt was spot on as well; tight at the top, emphasizing her hips and rear and loosening out as it reached the quarter length of her thigh. She even undid her braid, to see how she would look. She had to admit that with her hair down, nearly reaching the small of her back, she looked magnificent. _'Hiccup will surely love this.'_

And to think that this was supposed to even be a night dress. She laughed to herself. Instead of changing back into her proper nightgown, she decided to sleep in this. She looked out of the main window of their bedroom, seeing that all the candles of the houses had gone dark and the night guards had taken up their posts along at the far end of the village, near the docks. It had even begun snowing. Not the blizzards Berk normally witnesses, but a light snowfall that would lift up everyone's spirit. She smiled at the peaceful setting that she could see every night she went to bed. Despite how peaceful and serene it looked, it was getting chilly, so she closed the shutters of the window and wrapped herself in a deer skin robe that only went to half her thigh, put her boots back on and went down to relax a bit more. Normally as a stand-in Chief, she would have to be up at the crack of dawn. But, this was her birthday night, or past it, so she took the advantage to spend the night relaxing just the way she wanted.

She made herself some tea and sat down near the hearth with her own little Terror, Sneaky, pulling out a book that Hiccup had brought her one of his past travels. It talked of wars held in the region called Germania. This land was just north of the Romans. She shakes her head, pushing away the thought of a fallen foe. Rome did seem like such a nice place to visit, if its army didn't try and kill them on the battlefield that is. However, twenty minutes into reading the book, she began to feel drowsy. It wasn't that she didn't like to read, the toll from the earlier partying began to take its toll on her. So she stood up, bid goodnight to the already sleeping Terror, and put the fire, preparing to head up for a well earned rest.

That is ... until she heard the familiar sound of a Night Fury landing, and its rider getting off. Never in a long time was she glad to hear those out-of-tune steps of his. She sighed happily; finally he was home. But that happiness was mixed with a bit of annoyance at his long delay. However, it did allow her to test her new clothing on him sooner than expected. She heard him place his key in the lock, opening the door after a click. He was tired. That much she could tell when she laid eyes on him. Mentally, maybe physically. Or both. His loyal companion followed him in, shaking off whatever snow was on him. Hiccup closed the door after his dragon, and seemed that both of them hadn't realized that she was there. In their defense, it was semi-dark and they would have been running low on energy.

"Hey there" she broke the silence, catching the two of them by surprise.

"Astrid?" he asked, turning around to face, taking deep ragged breaths through his helmet. He removed, letting it fall to the ground. He'd pick it up in the morning. All he wanted to do right now was to embrace his wife. He took slow, large steps towards her, enveloping her in a huge, tired hug. "You're not asleep still?" he asked, the small traces of snow on him soaking her deer skin robe.

"No. Was about to until you showed up" she replied, holding him tightly. Toothless nudged her leg with his head, crooning softly, asking for attention from her. Hiccup may have been his rider, but Astrid had become a huge part of his life now as well. "That's right. How could I forget my favourite Night Fury" she knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck as best as she could. Judging from his content growls, she was doing alright.

"I'm so sorry, Astrid" Hiccup apologized, still taking deep breaths. "As soon as I found out that I was able to leave, I took off on Toothless and flew straight for Berk."

"I understand, Hiccup. You don't need to apologize for things you don't have control over" she replied, standing back up but patting Toothless' head.

"No Astrid. I should have been back two weeks ago. And I definitely should have been here for your special day" he said, reaching for one of the satchel's that were strapped to Toothless.

"Hiccup..." she shook her head, unable to help the smile on her face. Of course he'd feel all the guilt for not staying true to his word. He himself had told her that he'd be back in two weeks; he had given her his word. However, he and she should have been expecting some sort of delay. "You're the Chief now, and that means other priorities will surface that will force you to make time for them."

"But you still can't keep me from feeling guilty, can you?" he asked, glancing back to look at her. She only smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "But to make up for it, I did get you this" he said, removing a box that was five times as long as the box of the wedding ring he proposed to her with.

"Oh Hiccup..." she trailed off. Of course he'd get her something. It was just _him_. But she then remembered what she was wearing underneath her robe. "Do you mind if we take this moment upstairs?" she asked.

"Why's that? Do you need to change or something?" he asked, a confused smile on his face. However, he soon figured he answered his own question. She was only wearing a dear skin robe. She wasn't wearing her nightgown. That only meant...

Astrid's brow shot up and an amused smirk made its home on her face when she saw his widened gaze and partially opened mouth. He was smart, the most brilliant Viking she ever knew, but this genius could be dense sometimes. "Toothless" he muttered softly, looking down at his friend who met his gaze. "You can retire to the stable for tonight bud, keep Stormfly company" he said. Toothless looked a bit puzzled from his rider's sudden command, but the next breath he took in made it all clear. With a shake of his head, a smug grin and a some advice, he bid the two of them goodbye, jumping out of the open window on the first floor roof and heading to the stables.

"What are you wearing underneath that? Because Gods help me, I am this close away tackling you to the ground" he warned. And she knew he was serious. She shot him an evil, seductive smirk, taking slow seductive steps to him. Even when wearing that robe, he could make out her swaying hips. She knocked him out of his trance by running the palm of her hand under his chin, effectively incapacitating him. She felt his whole body go numb as he settled his head in her palm.

"I guess dragons aren't the only ones with a weak spot under their chin" she spoke, keeping her eyes half lidded as she brushed her nose against his cheek. She pulled back, examining his facial expressions to see if his mind was still present. From countless previous times, he was semi-aware of what was going on. "Come" she spoke, pulling away and walking slowly up the stairs into their chambers. Hiccup stared after, just noticing that her legs were bare and she was wearing her boots. If that didn't entail 'amazing night sex', he wouldn't have a clue of what did. He followed her like a lost puppy, unable to keep himself from his goddess of a wife. He locked the door behind him, out of habit from unwanted appearances of his friends, mother and Gobber. The room seemed to have its candles strategically placed to make it a ridiculously romantic, sexy and seductive atmosphere. She stood in the middle of the room, facing him, still bearing that seductive look of hers. He knew she was waiting for him to speak. He just couldn't help being speechless. Does she even look at herself in the mirror?

"U-Uh.. the present yes. It's-It's a...a" he trailed off. Dammit. One year of marriage and four years of intense and passionate sex, he still couldn't handle her evil ways. He took in a deep breath. If it was going to be like this, she was the one who deserved to be left speechless. It was her birthday. She deserved it. He would make her scream his name so loud and often that the echoes would be embedded in their walls. He would make her come multiple times before coming himself. He would make her submit and show her that the sex combined from over four years, wouldn't even compare with what he was going to do to her tonight. He would be dominant tonight. He would state it just like she did, and does, in their past sessions.

He straightened his back, and took steps towards, bringing the box in his hand in front of her, and opening it. This time, he couldn't suppress the smirk on his face at her speechless expression. Inside, was a silver gold chain, with a locket at the centre. She knew very well how rare silver and gold could be combined into jewelry. Even Hiccup had tried smithing them on occasion and only succeeded three quarters of the time. He pulled the locket out by the chain, letting it dangle at the bottom. She couldn't help but stare at its beauty and wonder where he got it from.

"It's more perfect than something I could ever make" he said. No. He didn't...

"You paid for this?" she asked, looking to him, a bit upset that he would spend gold just like that. For her,

"Well ... it was to celebrate a special occasion. Go on open it" he gave it to her. She looked at him one more time, before flipping the locket open with her index finger. What was inside it took her breath away. It wasn't a picture, but it was a short text. _"You are my stars, my moon and my sun. Just like no being can live without them, I cannot live without you, my Love -H."_ She looked back at him, stunned that he would make such a comparison. He simply gestured to have the locket back.

"May I?" he asked. She couldn't refuse him. How could she? She nodded, and placed the jewelry back into his hand. They were at that part now. "You will need to discard your robe, Mrs. Haddock" he said softly, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Haddock" she said, letting the robe drop to the floor.

Hiccup tried _so incredibly hard _to not be flabbergasted at his wife's beauty. There she was, with two candles in her background, giving her a heavenly glow, in a silk white top that started at her shoulders, long sleeves up to her wrists, her top starting just above her chest and ending just below, showing every bit of her skin that was below her breasts to just above her hips. And the skirt ... how could you even get those tailor made? The silky white material of the clothing perfectly brought out her true beauty; combined with her pearl white skin and golden river flowing down her back ... it would have been completely understandable to mistake her for a deity. He always knew she had incredibly subtle and sexy curves, but this outfit seemed to have display curves he had never seen before; how her body curved inwards, going down to her stomach, and then curving back out at her hips - and she was all his. She proceeded to turn around ... alarmingly slow. Hiccup got his chance to examine her from the side, and by the Gods and the stars in the sky, what was keeping him from tackling her? She moved her hands to feel her hair, her arms reaching behind her back. It may have seemed like an innocent action. But Hiccup knew that that was far from the truth. The simple action made his eyes pay attention on the side view of her breasts. How tight was that top? It seemed as if it _did _mold with her skin. He even swore he could see a nipple. Guess he wasn't the only one getting aroused. His eyes moved down from her chest to her rear. He paid close attention to the subtle movements of her bottom. This was his first chance to see the skirt as well. He saw the slit down the middle of the side of her thigh, revealing that skin just below her hips. And when she turned around, holding her hair to the side, he saw the dark shadow lines down her back, an effect from the candles on the opposite side.

He walked slowly towards her, begging his male lust to hold out longer. When he reached her, he moved one end of the chain to the back of her neck while he guided the other end around her, and within seconds, she was wearing the necklace securely around her neck. Her right hand reached up to grab hold of the locket. She brought it up to face level, examining it closely. She let a sigh escape her lips as Hiccup circled one arm from behind around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Those hands ... it had been too long since the last time she felt those hands on the skin of her stomach. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head up, pressing her body against his wall of a chest - specifically, her rear against his groin. He dipped his head down, moving her hair to her left and planting his lips on her neck, emanating a soft sigh from her. He had kissed her there so many times prior, and yet the sensation of every kiss seemed to greater than the previous one. He wrapped his arm completely around her hips and pressed her against him.

She could feel his growing length pressed against her rear. She could also feel the rising heat in her very core. Making sure her hair wouldn't interrupt his feast of her neck, he moved his left hand from behind her to her left breast, grasping it through the silk top.

"You have no idea how much I want to rip this off you" he muttered, sinking his teeth into her pulse point. Hundreds of hickeys had been left in that very position, or in fact, all over her neck. It was a sign that she was rightfully his and would be no one else's. She could feel his hand start weave under her skirt, going for her core. She knew he wanted to be the one in charge. She wasn't going to give that position up without a fight. She freed herself from his hold, doing a complete one-eighty and facing him. Her lips had been deprived of any moisture and the only source that could quench it were his.

"I've missed you" she breathed as she attacked his lips with hers, crashing their bodies together and her hands tangling themselves in his new, longer hair. She congratulated herself on convincing him to grow it longer than he normally had. With the light beard he had along his jaw, the braids she put in his hair, and his longer hair, he looked deadly, rough, strong ... and yet with those eyes, and smile, he was kind, caring, compassionate, humble and just. How she didn't end up with him sooner, she'll never know. Right now, she just wants to make up for lost time of what they could have had if she didn't report to the village eight years ago.

His arms wound themselves roughly around her waist, pressing into her him; pressing her core into his erect member. He used his height to tilt her head upwards, forcing her to keep her lips on him while he pressed down. Their tongues were fighting like never before. Starved of each other for nearly four weeks, they went to quick work trying to dominate the other. As of now, Astrid was on top. Her tongue deep in the cavern of his mouth, grazing his teeth and deep in battle to keep his tongue where it was. His fingers, meanwhile, bore down on her back, raking themselves from just below her top to her hips. She didn't care if it would leave marks. Just more evidence of the passionate sex that was about to happen.

She wanted to be closer to him, and even before she could make aware of what she wanted, Hiccup reached under her thighs and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. With this new raised level, she could make him tilt his head up for the kiss. Considering the number of times they've had sex, nowadays, they didn't even need to ask or gesture what the other wanted. If she wanted to be raised like that, Hiccup would do it the moment she _thought _about it. If Hiccup wanted foreplay even before their session began, Astrid would have already had some more of her 'outfits' ready before he even told her. Some could argue that their minds were connected. That could be the only explanation for how they work as a team, friends, and husband and wife.

He pressed her against a support beam in their chambers, lips never parting. He was pushing his hips to meet hers, eager to start. Ever since he became Chief, he's had to, basically, schedule his and Astrid's rendezvous points. They would sometimes run away to Valkyrie's Axe and make love for however long they wanted. In that large cave, where their dragons would keep watch for potential scouts sent to search for them, next to a burning fire, on a blanket he would usually bring, they would kiss, touch, feel and _absorb_ each other in the longest time possible. Sometimes she would even drop in when he was in his workroom at the forge, going over plans and treaties and contracts. She was his distraction. She reminded him that he didn't have to be at the desk all day and all night. So she came to him, and he would bend her over his desk and take her right there. Again, with Toothless making sure no one interrupted them. Of course, they would try and be quiet as possible ... well Astrid tried. But how could she when she had a stallion, or dragon, of a man behind her, turning her mind to mush every time he entered her. How could she keep quiet when every thrust inside her made her want to _scream _his name? Well, tonight she could scream his name. They were within the sanctuary of their house ... with the whole structure made of thicker wood, to ensure that their screams of passion wouldn't be heard by passerby's.

He withdrew from the kiss, much to her disappointment evident in her whimper. But just as quickly as he withdrew, his lips were on her neck. He bit down hard on her earlobe, followed by a lick and hard, heated and quick kisses, licks and bites down her neck to her exposed collarbone and shoulder. "H-Hiccup ...umpf" she whined from his actions. She wanted more. But she didn't want to quicken the process. She wanted this night to last as long as it possibly could. He could sense the desperation in her voice. He too wanted it badly. But what was the point of going through with it if it would just mean five minutes in pure heaven. No. He wanted her to be in heaven for at least an hour.

"Tell me ... what you ... want" he said in between kisses and bites. She couldn't say anything. She was torn between moaning his name for his soft, yet rough kisses and bites, and telling him what she truly wanted him to do. "What was .. that?" he asked, not helping the smirk that graced his lips. She had said something, but it wasn't coherent enough for him to hear properly.

"I-P ...Please ... please d-don't s-top..." she moaned in between breaths.

"I never planned to" he said, as he slowly lowered her to the ground. She was surprised that she could stand on both legs, giving how weak she felt in the knees from the onslaught of kisses and bites. Her hands reached behind her to grip the beam, her legs not completely stable. However, just as she thought she found her balance, she had to hold the beam with all her might as she felt a tongue begin its work at her centre. She looked down, to see that Hiccup had got down on both knees and and lifted the front part of her silk skirt out of the way. She grabbed his hair and pressed his face harder against her entrance, forcing him to penetrate her with his tongue. She let her head fall back and help be supported by the beam as she reveled in the magic his tongue worked on her.

"F-Fuck y-yes" she moaned, feeling the organ weave about in her, stimulating her senses ten folds. She never realized how much she missed this. Her hand was nothing compared to this. When she looked down, however, she noticed something wrong. His armour was on. How was she supposed to enjoy her Viking with his armour on? She pulled his head away and pulled him back up, immediately beginning work on untying the straps that held his armour together, connecting their lips in the process.

"Must you always ... create complicated ... equipment?" she asked in between kisses. Despite her comment, her hands were making quick work of the suit. She had gotten the shoulder pads off and was working in untying the final bit. She had gained experience from those many interruptions she made in his busy schedule.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be me now, would I?" he asked as he helped her speed up the process. The leather armour fell down to the ground with a thud and all he had on was his _original _Berk shirt ... the one she had kept with her when he ran away. She did have to increase the size just a bit. She designed it in a way that kept the finely toned muscles of his arm, pecks and shoulders nicely outlined for her eyes to feast upon. It did grab the attention of many younger girls when she first had him wear it, but he never paid any attention to them. Of course, that couldn't stop her from being paranoid. However, Hiccup always comforted her by pulling her into his workshop and showed her that her paranoia held no water in their relationship.

She wrung her fingers around the hem of his shirt and lifted it up for him. There was some effort as she had to stand on her tip-toes to completely take it off, but once it was on the ground, she saw her Hiccup. Finely toned body with a trace of a six pack on his abdomen, his broad shoulders, toned arms from years of smithing and dragon flying - and those scars adorning his front. Those scars represented what he had gone through alone. And yet she loved them because it was a testimony to what he had survived. Plus, she couldn't suppress the thought and fact of him looking absolutely _hot_. She ran her hands from his broad shoulders to the middle of his chest and trailed them down slowly.

Her fingers felt a trail of fire in their wake, causing him to take a sharp intake of air to contain his excitement. "I can't believe that _this _is all _mine_" she whispered seductively, looking at him from underneath her bangs. She loved Hiccup for who he is. No doubt about it. But as a girl, she wasn't immune to her man's sexual attractive physique ... and for Hiccup ... Gods did she feel lucky. Too brawny was _never _her thing. Lean and tall ... now that was something she could feast on any day.

"Then show me how much you want it" he muttered, staring down at her with half-lidded eyes, daring her to do something drastic. So she did. She immediately placed her hand on his erect member, that was begging to be released from its leathery prison. She used one hand to rub his length while the other undid his belt, while capturing his lips at the same time.

"You've _really _missed me" she muttered against his lips as she pulled the belt off and drew his pants down to reveal his erection pressing hard against his underwear. Unknowingly to him, she had slowly maneuvered them to the edge of the bed and pushed him. He sat down on the edge of the bed with an 'oof' and saw her get down on her knees in between in his legs, pulling his underwear down and releasing his cock to the nice, chilly, yet warm air of their chamber. She didn't know why, but it appeared bigger than the night they had last had sex. Maybe it was just her.

He gasped audibly as she took hold of him, rubbing his length from the base right to the tip in a slow pattern. No matter how many times Hiccup had pictured her doing this when he masturbated during his alone times along the trip, it never, and will never compare to the real thing. "Gods Astrid..." he moaned as he felt erect member become harder by the second due to her actions. She simply smirked at his expression. It always made her feel powerful that she was the only one capable of leaving him speechless. Although, this was only the beginning of his pleasure. Within another minute, after she was sure his cock was nearly all the way hard, she took him in his mouth, encasing it in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Hiccup released a pleasured gasp that he never knew he was holding in when her mouth came down on him.

He could feel her begin bobbing her head, up and down, in a slow, excruciating pattern. She used her right hand to hold him at its base and made sure his entire length was coated in a thin film of her saliva. She smiled inwardly since she knew that was what he wanted by his action of pressing her head down on his member, all six inches of it. She knew what he wanted her to do, so she wrapped her tongue around his cock and began to suck on it. "A-Astrid ... o-oh yes..." he trailed off, releasing her head from his cock. She pulled back with a deep breath, and for a brief second, he saw a strand of saliva from her lip to the tip of his cock, stretch before breaking. Another incredibly sexy, raw image he would implant in his memory. She bore an evil smirk on her face as she traced her hand up down his length, keeping up her rhythmic movements and keeping him speechless.

"Did you dream of this on your trip?" she asked in low, yet un-Astrid like girly voice, keeping her eyes on him while continuing her actions. She knew how much Hiccup loved when she took on that role, or personality. It was so unlike her and yet it opened new doors for role-playing, and more 'fun' times in their sessions.

"Every ... single ... day" he breathed out, allowing his head to fall back while his arms supported his body. He was so close to letting his tongue roll out on the side of his mouth. She smiled and took him in again, picking up where she left off. This image of her ... in those godly clothes ... made him believe he was in Valhalla. There was something so arousing of the fact that the silk clothes gave her. A long sleeve top that only started at the shoulders, a tight one at that considering her breasts stood out _ a lot _more than usual. The amount of skin of mid-riff shown between the top and the skirt, coupled with her goddess skin. The skirt that had a cut on each side, allowing her to spread her legs if the case need be. Her smooth, soft golden hair flowing freely down her back, nearly reaching her waist. And the fur boots. To someone that might have spoiled the look, but it only made her more beautiful.

He leaned forward, taking his hands and moving her hair out of her way as she did her job. He held it to the side while she quickened her pace. He was extremely close to letting go and she knew it. All it took was one special trick she did, and she was about to unleash it. She laid her tongue softly on the tip of his member and flicked it. That was all that was needed. He exploded into her mouth and she took in as much as she could, attempting to swallow as much as she could. She pulled back, swallowing the salty substance as if it were a thick nectar of honey. She didn't realize how much she missed the taste of it. There was some of his semen running down his length and onto her hand which still had its grip around him.

She looked at her husband, to see that his arms were barely supporting him and his head back in bliss. But she wanted him to look up. She wanted him to see what she was going to do. Thankfully, the Gods were going to grant her her wish. When he did, she removed her hand, which had a thick trail of semen running from her index finger to her wrist. While looking at him, she laid her tongue at the tip of her finger, and licked every bit of it on her hand, and swallowing it ... never breaking eye contact.

"You're fucking gorgeous, do you know that?" he breathed out.

"Tell me ... how much of a turn on it was seeing me lick _your being _off my hand?" she asked, with a small smirk on her face. However, she was taken by surprise when he launched himself at her and before she knew it, she was lying down on the bed with him hovering over her. That action only confirmed her answer and she smiled in victory. He ran his hands up her sides, slowly, feeling her skin as if it was the softest cloud that his fingers ever touched;softer than the clouds he runs his hands through when flying on Toothless. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations his fingers were sending through her. They were so delicate with her. But she knew how rough he could be - and she loved both of them. He lowered his face to nibble on her earlobe, causing her to sigh in bliss. He then began working his way down her body, slowly. He licked and kissed her neck while rubbing his hands along the sides of her stomach, causing her to squirm underneath his touch. Once he reached the base of her neck, he left a trail of kisses along her collarbone to her shoulder, then proceeding over her breasts.

"N-No ... ple-please ... remove this..." she begged, obviously referring to her top. She wanted to be free of them, she wanted to feel his teeth, his tongue, his lips on her breasts. But instead of obeying her wish, he moved one of his hands from her waist to grope one of her breasts, causing her to arch her back upwards and groan.

"No" he muttered against her lips.

"W-W-What?" she mumbled, looking at him as if he had betrayed her. He normally jumped at the opportunity to rip whatever clothing was covering her breasts. And now he wanted to leave them on? He silenced her confused expression and got rid of her frown with a long, slow kiss to calm her down just a bit.

"How many men ... have had the pleasure ... of saying that they ... made love to a beautiful deity?" he asked her, looking right into her eyes. She pondered on the question. Sure other days when they had sex he had referred her as a goddess of beauty and warriors, but there was something different in his eyes this time. It was as if she was catching a deeper glimpse of his soul; the way he stared at her, peering into her own soul. She knew that he knew that she wanted this session badly. And so did he. After all, twenty seven days apart can take its toll on a couple, especially a couple such as themselves. Staring back right into his emerald orbs, she replied.

"Alright ... but answer me this. How many deity's have had the ... pleasure of saying that they had a handsome, rugged..." she cupped his cheek in her right hand and trailed her other across his chest, across her tattooed name over his heart, "...tall, rough _Viking _... make love to them?" Hiccup smiled at her question; a soft smile at that. No pride, arrogance or confidence in it. He lowered his lips back onto her stomach this time. "You're ... keeping ... those ... pants ...on" she breathed out. Hiccup stopped his march down her stomach and looked up to her, "You are going to ... fuck me ... while wearing your pants" she spoke softly, yet in a commanding tone. Hiccup's reply was a smile, before he ducked his head between her head and silenced her by plunging his tongue into her wet core. Her back arched upwards on instinct as she grabbed the sheets with both her hands to contain her excitement. Hiccup steadied her at the hips, holding her down from squirming too much because he wanted to return the favour. And he was going to do it until she screamed.

He pulled one hand away from her hips, its target - her wet core. She didn't know about this until she felt a finger enter and take up a thrust pattern while he worked his magic with his tongue on the outside. Her breathing tripled, her short, high pitched gasps echoing throughout their bed chambers. Her hands released the sheets and grabbed his hair, and pressed his face into her sex, not allowing him to cease his actions. Hiccup only reacted to please her. He sped up the movements of his finger, even adding his middle finger in there, doubling her pressure while giving attention to the area around her entrance. "Yes ... oh fuck, yes..." she moaned as she released her hands from his hair, knowing he wouldn't stop now, not when she was this close. Her hands found her breasts and she rubbed them, somewhat sad that she couldn't pleasure herself to the fullest since she had to wear this outfit the whole night. I guess that's what she deserved from seducing her husband.

He sped up the movements of his fingers, causing her to release more frantic sighs and moans. Her wet core was this much closer to bursting. She just waited for Hiccup to do his special touch that would completely send her over the edge. Not more than thirty seconds later, he did. He used his teeth to bite gently on her entrance and that was the tipping point. His face was showered by her release. He backed up a bit away from her and straightened up. He smiled at her tired form, wiping away some of her fluids from his chin and cheek. He crawled back over her and connected their lips, not allowing her to take a breather. After all, she would need one by the time he was done with her.

"Are you ready for the ... grand finale?" he asked, placing his already hardened member just outside her core. She stared right back at him, eyes full of excitement. She wrapped her hands around his neck and held him close.

"Oh yeah" she sighed. Without a second's hesitation, he speared into her. Her body arched up immediately, her abdomen smacking his and her grip on his neck tightened, pulling him closer to her face and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to push himself all the way in. Both of them knew that something was strange the moment they became connected. She felt tighter ... _a lot _tighter. And he felt ... larger, _much _larger than the previous times they made love. He heard her whimper, and didn't know if it was due to the pain or pleasure of it. So he did what he could do best. He attempted to take her mind off whatever was making her whimper by kissing and biting her pulse point, while roaming his hands across her slim body and strong thighs.

Maybe it was the time apart from each other, and the lack of sex, that made them feel like virgins again. Oh, that was a time neither of them would ever forget - the time when they connected first, and became one body and one soul. She couldn't help but whimper in the sensation it created her. She knew she had missed him desperately and wanted him home as soon as possible, but she didn't know his absence had an effect of this scale on her body's sexual desires. She nudged his hair with her nose, grabbing his attention. When he looked up, he saw attempt to speak something, but then realized all she wanted was his lips. He moved his face back to hers and connected them, and he swears to all the Gods, that that was the deepest moan he had ever Astrid moan into a kiss. She was begging him to start, and so he did.

He was a bit awkward for the first ten seconds, but then everything clicked. He had found his rhythm and was spearing into her at a moderate rate.

"Oh Gods ... Hi-Hiccup" she whimpered his name as she held onto his neck for dear life. How did she survive for one month without him? Her lips met his again in a frenzy, tongue snaking through his lips into his mouth. In response, he bit lightly on it, trapping it within his mouth. It only resulted in her whimpering more into the kiss as she raked her fingers across his back.

How he had dreamed of scenario the moment he returned. After weeks of spending time training dragons and Vikings non-stop, he needed a break, and what better method to take your mind off the stress than coming home to your loving wife and have out-of-this-world passionate sex. His hands trailed all over her body, from her thighs to her breasts, feeling familiar territory.

"Fuck yes" he moaned, disengaging from the kiss, closing his eyes to focus on the sensations he was creating for the both of them. He could feel her wet walls gripping his cock every time he pushed in, as if squeezing the very life out of him. He reveled in the warmth her body gave him. After flying for half a day, non stop, to get back as quickly as possible, it felt like a Gods' send. To feel her hands raking about his body, her lips on his and ... home. She was his home. She was the reason he had his feet on the ground. He knew she would follow him where ever he'd go. She had demonstrated that an infinite amount of times. But he would be selfish if he did that. His home was Berk now. She was in Berk ... and any man, beast or race that dares to threaten the people ... the home he loves, they better have prepared themselves for an all out war. Because he will not stop protecting his home until his last breath.

It was an understatement to say that he filled her completely. It went beyond that. She felt that he could tear her apart any second, with each new, and harder thrust into her. That's what excited her. Having him inside her again made her feel complete. It made her believe that they were the only two souls on Midgard; their own little world where they could do whatever they pleased. She looked up at him, meeting his emerald eyes as they stared back at azure blue. Her hands left his back and moved to cup his cheek, oblivious to the creaking bed and repeated thrusts. Even though his thrusts were hard and savage, desperate even, when she sealed her lips with his, they were a stark contrast. It caused Hiccup to slow down, and finally to a stop, and just take the time to be enjoy being connected.

For the first time, he could feel every ridge, every fold inside her. He could memorize which part of her constricted him the most while paying attention to the absolute amazing feeling on his tip, feeling her fluids lubricate him. She pulled back, opening her eyes and him doing as well, just staring at each other, immersed in one another.

"I've missed you" she spoke, barely a whisper.

"I know. I have to ... so, so much" he replied, his hand absentmindedly stroking her side. It was that moment as well, that she learned how much he wanted to pleasure her this night - from just a look, and the longing in his eyes. And she didn't have to say anything. He slowly pulled out of her, smirking sadly at her temporary frown. But when he was out, he tapped her thigh, gesturing for her to flip over.

_'Oh ... he wants that position ...'_ she thought. He wanted her to get on her hands and knees while he took her from behind. He wanted her to get into the doggy position. They had done it before, granted not as much as the position they were just in. They had also done it with him holding her up against a wall, tree trunk, beam, etc. Even Astrid riding him. But doggy position was on the low side. But tonight felt different. And she wasn't about to let his wish go un-fulfilled. She smiled in anticipation as she rolled over and propped herself on her knees and hands, making sure he got a good view of her. He didn't waste any time in kneeling on one knee behind her and placing his metal foot in line with her hips. With a firm grip on her hips he pushed in, and that 'to-die-for' feeling was back for the both of them.

Hiccup felt a new surge of energy wash over him the moment he entered her. Maybe the change in position was what he needed. He wasn't sure that she would be open to the idea, since the position made him significantly more dominant. Not significantly actually. He was the _dominant_ one. She was at _his _mercy. He was in control. This would be his chance to pleasure her to the extreme.

And he was going to do just that.

He resumed their session at a normal pace, although he was already eliciting moans from her. The change in position must have been more erotic for her as well. This position was something that she never really did. Was it because it put her in a weak position? Maybe. But it also meant that she couldn't see his face as he rammed into her, or him looking into her eyes. This position was more wild, male-dominated, and brought out the most primal urges of male and female.

_'We should do this position more often'_ she thought. She was surprised she could even think since her mind was already in a daze. His hands holding her hips; those strong, gentle and calloused hands of his ... holding her hips, as if he was hammering a sword in the forge. And technically he was. He needed her to stay still while he worked his magic on her. He needed to keep her rear in just the right position, and angle, for her to receive the most pleasure and for him to feel where he was in absolute control. She let her head hang down from the pleasure she was experiencing. She couldn't really move anything below his grip. The only movements she could do was to adjust her legs to make sure they weren't in his way, adjust the angle of her hips to allow for deeper penetration by him, and maybe to push back on him but it seemed like he had everything under control.

He changed the position of his legs. Instead of having one leg kneeling, and the other one planted, he shifted to standing on both knees and forced her to move her legs apart so he could keep his knees between them. He used his right hand to reach up to her neck, and move all her hair one side, revealing the smooth, pearlescent skin of her neck. Because of his added height, he was able to lean himself forward, and dive right into the hard kisses, bites and licks. She couldn't help but try and look back to him, turning her head as best as she could to see him. She saw his hands gliding across her sides, not attempting to be limited to only her hips. Sighs mingled with moans when she felt his hands trace her skin, as if they were detailing every feature of her body.

His lips met hers. Granted they weren't _completely _on hers, but attempting to kiss her nonetheless. He had to slow do down his rhythm at that moment. It felt incredibly ... passionate, primitive, and yet so lust filled. Kissing from a 'submissive' position, while he was inside her, one hand at her hip and the other at her breast ... fondling it to no end despite her top covering it. It was his wish for her to wear her outfit for the whole session and she, or he, wasn't going to back out of it now. It was amazing how she could feel every millimeter of him inside her. How she could feel her very being constrict and feel him. This is what she missed from him. She missed having his presence in Berk, near her ... in her. She could never live without him. Well, it wouldn't be the same if she tried to.

"How did you ... take your mind ... off me ... during your trip?" she asked as she pulled back from the kiss. He then switched his kisses to the back of her ear, earlobe, and neck while he resumed with his slow, gentle thrusts.

"I didn't" he murmured into her skin. "You were on my mind ... for all the twenty seven days ... thirteen hours ... and twenty seven minutes ... I was there" he continued. She didn't know if all the information was true. Did he really count to the minute? But then she realized that this was her Hiccup and he would have even counted to the second. "Give or take forty seconds" he added with a husky chuckle on her neck. She couldn't help but giggle softly at the remark. His slow rhythm and wandering hands over her body were starting to make her hands, from her wrists to her shoulders, feel numb. "Sometimes ... during the middle of dragon training ... I would just look at the sky ... and space out ... wishing that I could leave ... to come back to you" he whispered right into her ear, causing her to lean into his lips. He bit the top part of her ear causing her to take in a sharp breath. "What about you? Did you ... think of me?"

"Every ... fucking ... night" she moaned, in between two, slow thrusts. "I would imagine you ... holding me ... talking to me ... _pleasuring _me." Hiccup pulled back and used one of his fingers to run across her entire spine, sending a wave of chills through her. "I-I would ... sl-sleep with your ... shirt next to me ... or wear it, so a part of you ... would always be near" she breathed, focusing on his thrusts.

"I'm always near you ... in here" he placed his hand above her left breast, referring to her heart obviously. She felt him speed up his thrusts. The gentle rutting had given way for harder, faster impacts that sent her mind into a daze each time. The sheer impacts forced her to support herself on her elbows, creating a more of an inward arch on her back, but it also allowed for something _much _better. The moment she had fallen to her elbows, his cock seemed to have plunged a mile deeper into her, stretching out a former tight cavern. The surprise of this feeling caused a loud mewl from her. _'__Yep ... should definitely do this position ... more often' _her mind managed to put together.

"Gods ... so fu-eh ... deep" she put together. She could swear there were tears of pleasure at the corners of her eyes. She could also swear his cock had grown an extra few centimeters since entering her. She could feel his grip on her hips tighten. Tight enough that would leave bruises but she it wouldn't be bothered by it. No one would see them except for him the next time they have sex. She could hear his gasps and growls as he worked her with all his strength. She was quite amazed he still had all that strength considering his long flight back to Berk. Then again, he always gave it one hundred and ten percent when it came to anything involving her. He craned his head back to hers and supported himself by releasing her hips and placing his hands next to hers while slowed down but still kept up his force with each thrust. She felt his teeth lock themselves in a familiar position on the back of her neck. She felt like coming then and there but she didn't want to end this night just like that.

She whimpered when he dug his teeth further into her skin, and letting his tongue run loose on her flesh. He used his right hand to wrap around her chest as he moved his lips to her neck while he picked up his pace. She couldn't take it anymore. She could feel her entire world about to shatter into millions of pieces with the rate he was going at. He knew it too. Hiccup could feel her walls tightening around his entire length with each thrust. He too was close to the end, but he wanted her to come first. He wanted her mind and body to be nothing but a pile of mush when he comes inside her.

"Fuck ... yes!" she yelled as he moved his hands back to her hips and pulled himself back to focus on the grand finale. She could feel the sensations running along her spine and down her thighs with each thrust which had doubled in speed and force.

"Come on Astrid ... finish!" he demanded.

"N-no ...No" she said, trying to prolong the session. But it was an in vain answer because in the next thirty seconds, she had screamed his name when she came. All of her insides contracted around his length as she showered it in her fluids and some of their sheets. This time her arms gave out, letting her face fall to soft, cloud-like sheets as Hiccup neared his end. However he snaked one arm around her chest and pulled her back up onto her elbows. With what little strength she had remaining, she turned her head - eyes filled with a sense of euphoria. His lips met hers in one hard smack, tongue diving into her mouth as he made one last thrust with all his force, and within seconds, and a groan from his kiss, felt him begin to pump his seed into her. She couldn't help but moan into the kiss as she felt his last few thrusts as he made sure to empty all of himself into her. She couldn't help but feel whole as he pumped his seed into her, rejoicing in the warmth that it gave her whole being.

With his last few pumps, he had emptied inside of her and they finally released lips, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. This was honestly one of the best sessions of sex they had ever had. Definitely in the top five, or even top three.

"Are you sleepy now?" he asked, flashing her his toothy, yet tired grin.

"Yes" she replied, her voice soft and worn out from all the moaning, screaming and mewls she had produced during their session. Hiccup pulled out of her and she collapsed onto the bed, her thirst of sexual pleasure quenched and her husband finally home. She closed her eyes, and noticed the light slowly going out beneath her eyelids, due to Hiccup blowing out the candles. She soon felt pressure on the bed and a new source of hear behind her. Hiccup skillfully wound his hand over her stomach and pulled her in close, pressing her back against his chest and leaving his hand over her stomach. Astrid glanced down to her abdomen and placed her hand above his, pushing further back into him.

He was finally home. No longer did she need to sleep with his shirt each night. She would fall asleep to the soft thumps of his heartbeat against her chest, the warmth his body gave hers and the protection of home. "When is your next meeting?" she asked, wondering for how long he'd be home.

"Not for another two months ... which means, I'm at your command" he breathed. She couldn't help but giggle at his statement.

"You're the Chief, remember?"

"Out there, but when I'm in this house, I follow your orders ... whatever they might be" he spoke, rubbing circles over the smooth skin of her stomach.

"You know, I hate the nights when I'm alone and your miles away in a different land..." she started, and him listening closely, despite his tiredness, "... but its nights these that I'm glad about ... when you return."

"Treasured Nights" he said. Because that was what it was. A time when they both could _truly_ appreciate the comfort they brought each other.

"Welcome home, my Dragon Rider" she breathed as she let sleep take over her.

"Thank you, M'Lady" he sighed as he also let sleep consume him. He was afraid that he wouldn't have been able to make it back in time for birthday. Technically he didn't, but the details can be forgotten. He was able to see his beautiful wife in her new outfit that was meant for him, give her the necklace/locket and make love to her in the best possible way ... and a position that they'd be repeating many times in the future.

But unbeknownst to the them, just like the Gods had spared Hiccup any sort of storms during this season of Devastating Winter, this very night, they also had another miracle instilled for the young couple ...

... And that miracle was beginning to form right inside the womb of Astrid Haddock, wife of Berk's Chief, Hiccup Haddock.


End file.
